Blissfully in love
by LovelyVampire
Summary: This starts off where New moon ends. Bella and Edward are in blissfully in love, but there are a few problems involved. Spoilers for New Moon and Twilight. Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or the characters in itT for language and minor sexual content
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I ran upstairs and flung myself onto my bed. I was slightly overjoyed and slightly frustrated. I was overjoyed because Edward loved me and he wasn't in any danger. I was frustrated though because Edward has been gone hunting for three days, Charlie was extremely pissed at me because of the motorcycles, Jacob was the one who told Charlie about the motorcycles, my best friend hated the love of my life, and to top it all off, Edward nor Carlisle could change me because they had a treaty with the werewolves. Well, they couldn't change me here in Forks anyways. 

At least Edward was ok and he really did love me. I really wished he didn't need to go hunting, but he was more apt to making out with me right after he had hunted. I always liked that. I smiled to myself as I imagined seeing him after he got back. I fell asleep smiling.

**"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN,"** Charlie yelled waking me up instantly.** "GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN HERE!!!"**

I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. I tripped on the third stair and fell the rest of the way. It wasn't surprising, I always fell. Charlie pulled me up and looked me up and down to make sure I was ok.

"What is he doing here?" he said menacingly, pointing out the window. "Doesn't that bastard know that he is not welcome here?" I followed to where Charlie was pointing and I saw Edward standing outside our house trying to pretend that he couldn't hear what Charlie was saying.

"Dad, he is not a bastard," I replied sharply. "I love Edward very much."

"Bells," he said affectionately, "he hurt you so much when he left. Don't you care about that?"

"It's really complicated Dad. It is sort of a real big misunderstanding."

"Maybe you don't care that for a week, you couldn't do anything, but I do. I care that for the last four months, with the exception of recently, you haven't been yourself at all. You've been too heartbroken to even mope!"

"Dad! I know, but I love him, and he loves me."

"Bella, do you know how hard it was to sit here and watch your lifelessness and sadness for four months. It was horrible. I don't want to see him do that to you again. I won't let it happen."

"Dad, it isn't going to happen again. It's complicated and we love each other. If you restrict him from coming here, I will just see him at school and I will go over to his house. I will find a way to see him if you say he can't see me here."

I was deeply embarrassed. I wasn't sure if Alice had told Edward how I really was after they left yet, but he obviously knew now. At least Charlie didn't know that no matter what, Edward could see me.

"Well he cannot be here and you cannot be around him right now no matter what. You are grounded remember? In two weeks you can see him after school again."

_"That's what he thinks,"_ I thought as I jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I opened the door for Edward and informed him that we couldn't see each other except for school for two weeks. He gave me a light kiss and said hi to Charlie. He turned and went back to his car. I watched it as he turned around the bend.

It was Sunday so I told Charlie that I was going upstairs to take a shower. I knew by the time I was out he would be gone for work. I took my time going upstairs, knowing that Edward would be up in my room waiting for me by the time I got out of the shower. I turned on the water and stepped into the warm water. It ran over my body washing away all my fears. I grabbed my shampoo and massaged my scalp as the strong strawberry scent flowed through my bathroom.

I took my time, taking twice the amount of time I usually took. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I drained my hair of all the excess water into the sink. As the steam on the mirror faded I stared at my reflection. I hadn't looked like this since Edward left. The dark circles under my eyes had pretty much disappeared. I had slept three nights in a row without a single nightmare. Also, there was a pretty pink tint back in my cheeks, and my eyes didn't look so empty.

I had put most of my clothes into the linen closet in my bathroom the day that Edward had left to go hunting. I kept them there so when Edward came and I had to take a shower, I would come into my room fully dressed. I picked out a blue and green tank top that looked really good with my hair and eyes, and my favorite pair of jeans. I took as much time as possible brushing my hair. I was dreading facing Edward.

Finally, I couldn't delay any longer. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. Edward was sitting on my bed, looking absolutely perfect. His light brown eyes locked on mine as he got up. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me deeper than usual, since he had just been hunting. I tried to control my fluttering heart as I threw myself at him. He pushed me away lightly.

"Bella," he reprimanded quietly. "I love that I make you feel this way, but you know I can't handle it." He smiled as he took my hand. I sighed; I knew that it was coming. "I really hurt you when I left, didn't I?"

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him lightly. "I don't care. I love you and I know you were just doing it for my sake."

"I do care Bella. I really didn't want to hurt you but I was putting you in so much danger."

"I understand. It's ok Edward really." I ran my finger down his toned arm. He turned around.

"No it's not Bella. Charlie said that for a week you couldn't do anything! I did that to you."

"Edward, please relax. I love you and I'm fine now. I really am." I grabbed his arm and pulled gently. I knew that none of my physical force could make him do anything that he didn't want to do, but I wanted him to turn around anyways. He did, and I hugged him.

"I never want to hurt you again Bella, physically or emotionally. I love you too much, but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm a vampire; all I can do is hurt you." His light brown eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Edward, it hurts me more seeing you like this, than it hurt me thinking that you didn't love me anymore. I love you so much and I would rather you be gone than be here miserable." I wrapped my arms around his cold neck and hugged him passionately.

"OK, Bella. I love you so much that I can't be miserable for very long with you here with me." He bent his head down and touched his cold lips to mine in a deep kiss. He held me close to him and chills ran down my spine, not from his cold skin though.

Finally, we broke apart. I sat down on my bed and tried to calm my fluttering heart. Edward didn't seem to be having as much difficulty as I was on that subject. He was staring at me curiously as I breathed in deeply.

"What are you staring at?" I asked as I regained my breath.

"I'm staring at the most perfect, beautiful person in the world." He replied lovingly. I could feel myself start blushing as I got up.

"I love you Edward." I said as I walked over to where he was standing. "You are so perfect." He looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much. "So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could go to the meadow today." He told me as he grabbed my hands. "I haven't been there since I've been back and I love it there."

I squealed with delight. I loved the meadow, it was wonderful. "I love it there, and it's so sunny today." I loved looking at Edward when he was out in the sun.

"We're going to have to run today. I don't want to keep you away from the house too long since you're grounded and everything."

"That's perfectly fine." The first time Edward had taken me on a run with him I had almost gotten sick. The last time I did it, I actually sort of liked it.

We had to drive part of the way in Edward's shiny Volvo so there would be no chance of being seen. After we got to the woods, we got out of the car and Edward put me on his back. In only a few minutes, we were in the meadow again. I breathed the smell of the fresh air in deeply. I loved it there so much. I looked over at Edward who was glittering beautifully in the sunlight. It was spectacular. If it was possible, I fell even more in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- **I do not own twilight or any of stephenie meyer's characters**

I sat there for a minute, staring at Edward's beautifully glittering body. He had his eyes closed, but i knew that i could never sneak up on him, even when he was concerntrating on soaking up the sun's warmth. I didn't even try to be quiet as i sat up and placed my head on his unusually warm chest.  
"I love you Edward," I whispered quietly.  
"I love you too Bella," He replied without opening his eyes. His chest moved up and down in a steady rythm, in his unnessasary breaths; it was comforting. "Edward?" I asked meakly after a minute.  
"Yes Bella?" He replied opening his eyes, looking at my face that was turned to face his.  
"About, your condtions on changing me," I started, begining to feel embarressed. "I accept"  
Edward sat up hastily, knocking me over. He pulled me up and sat me down in front of him, so i was looking into his face. "Are you saying what i think you're saying"  
"Yes. I want to marry you"  
Edward grabbed me in a feirce hug and kissed the top of my head. I put my hand against his chest, and pushed my self away from him. He looked at me strangely.  
"I have a question. Umm... are you planning on changing me before, or afer our wedding"  
"After." He gave me a look that was meant to dazzle me away from even thinking about arguing. I argued anyways.  
"But Edward. I want you to change me, before the wedding"  
"No"  
"Why not. It's not like i'm going to change my mind after you change me. I'm dying to marry you, literally"  
"Bella, i want you to be pure for our wedding"  
"Edward"  
"Bella. What is your obsession with being changed before the wedding anyways"  
"Well, i want to be more beautiful, and," I was sort of making up reasons, to delay from telling him the real reason that i wanted to change before our wedding. "You are already the most beautiful creature in the world"  
"AND, i don't want to fall on my wedding day. Also"  
"You won't fall, Charlie will be walking you down the aisle"  
"I WANT A REAL WEDDING NIGHT!" I couldn't contain it anymore. I blushed deeply as Edward looked suprised at my outburst. Then, he started laughing.  
"So that's why you want to be a vampire huh? For my body?" I blushed even more, as he made fun of me.  
"Edward, can you blame me?" I said meakly after a few minutes.  
"Well, maybe not. I still want you to be human for our wedding"  
"So, you don't want to...you know... with me." Tears started forming in my eyes and i turned away so he couldn't see them. He put his hand on my cheek and turned my face so he could look in my eyes.  
"You have no idea how much i want to... with you Bella. But i want you to be pure and wonderful for our wedding more"  
"But what about what i want"  
"Bella, please don't play that card." Edward said this in a growl but I persisted.  
"But Edward, if we're going to live forever, then why can't you just go ahead and change me"  
"If we're going to live forever, why does one night matter so much?" He smiled a little as he threw one of my best weapons right back in my face.  
"Edward"  
"Bella, i don't even want to change you at all"  
"Why not"  
"Becuase, i don't want you to be eteranlly damned like me"  
This time, i was the one to put my hand on his cheek and turn his face to look at mine. "Edward, i would rather be eternally damned with you forever, than be the purest person in the world, and die without you."He looked into my eyes deeply and bent his head towards mine in a light kiss. I tried to control my instinctive reaction, but I couldn't. I threw my arms around his neck and returned his kiss fiercely. Edward broke the kiss and pulled back a little.

"Bella," he said sadly. "please don't"  
I sighed and tried to get up but Edward had his arms locked around my wasit. "See!" I said angrily. "If you just went ahead and changed me, we wouldn't have this problem! You wouldn't have to be on your guard around me all the time, and you wouldn't have to leave me to go hunting so much"  
"Bella, I love you with all my heart, all i want is for you to be happy, but please, let me have this one thing. I want you to be the person i fell in love with on our wedding day. I want you to be the fragile, beuaitful, innocent, blushing Bella that i know and love. Please, let me have this one thing." Edward down at me, his golden eyes glittering, and put his hand on my hair.  
I sighed in defeat. Edward had played the one card that we both knew would lead him to victory. He did so much for me and never asked for anything in return, and so now that he did, I sort of needed to give him this wish.  
"Ok, Edward. You win, I will be human for our wedding if that is what you want." I'm not going to be happy about it though I added to myself.  
"Bella, I want you to be happy, but I really think it is better this way. You're still going to have a wonderful honeymoon besides the first three days, I will make sure of that"  
"You mean you are going to change me on our wedding night?" THat thought made me a little bit happier. Now, it might not have been the wedding night i had in mind but it was still a wonderful concept.  
"Yes, it will be better that way." "I love you Edward"  
"I love you too Bella." He bent his head down so our foreheads were touching before he kissed me lightly on the lips. He ended the kiss shortly after that, and i still had troubles camling my heart. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile as he layed his head back down and closed his eyes. He was very aware of the way he made me feel, and i think he found it amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or New Moon or any of Stephenie Meyer's charaaters**

**I'm sorry about the wait, with Christmas and New Years, everything has been so hectic. I hope you had a merry christmas and happy new years  
Please read and review, i love feedback  
thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, i love you guys**

I rolled over expecting to hit Edward's hard body, but all I rolled on, was more bed. I opened my eyes and looked around; Edward was no where in site. I turned and yawned into my hand as I stepped off the bed. I just knew that something bad had happened. I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. After I got dressed I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was being stubborn so I braided it quickly and threw the braid over my shoulder.

I decided to skip breakfast because I wasn't hungry. I grabbed my backpack and kissed Charlie goodbye. I pulled my keys out of my purse as I was walking out the door. I lifted my head up to see Edward waiting in his usual spot in our driveway. He looked absolutely perfect leaning up against his fancy car. A little bit of his hair was hanging in his eyes when he looked up to see me coming out of the door. I always felt so inferior to him.

"I didn't think you were going to take me today," I said as I walked towards him, "since you weren't there when I woke up."

"I'm sorry about that Bella." He replied. I waited for a reason why he wasn't there, but when none came, I walked over to the passenger side and got into the car. As he started driving, he didn't say a word. I was trying not to look at the speedometer, but my eyes just naturally glanced over towards it. I hated how fast all of the Cullens liked to drive, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. The silence was killing me, so I turned on his car stereo. In the CD player was a mix CD with all of my favorite love songs. I turned and looked out the window and tried to concentrate on the scenery. That only seemed to make it seem like he was driving even faster. I turned and noticed that Edward had been looking at me. He had this strange look in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

Finally, he looked away when we pulled into the school parking lot. I shivered; I hated the way he had looked at me. He ran over at vampire speed and opened my door for me after he had parked since no one was around to see him. He grabbed my hand as we started walking towards first period. The feeling of having is cold hand in mine almost made me forget the way he was acting, almost but not quite.

All through first period he didn't say one word to me. It made me feel even worse as I tried not to cry. All of these horrible thoughts were going through my head. What if he has realized that he doesn't want to marry me? What if he doesn't think I'm worth it to change me with the contract with the werewolves? What if he found another vampire while he was out hunting? I tried to stop these thoughts, but I couldn't.

He didn't say a word as we walked towards second period. He just looked ahead of him, still holding my hand. Half way through the class, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned over towards his desk and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

He turned towards me and said equally quietly, "No, why do you ask?"

I didn't answer and looked down at the textbook on my desk. I could feel his eyes staring at me for a few moments until finally he looked away. One single tear fell and trickled down my cheek; Edward didn't even notice. I tried to concentrate on what we were learning today, but I couldn't. Only one thing occupied my mind, Edward didn't love me anymore.

Finally, as we were walking towards third period he said something to me without me saying something first. "Bella," he said grabbing my other hand and stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I love you more than life, more than anyone or anything else in the world. Will you marry me?" As he was saying that he leaned down on one knee and brought a red box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It was a beautiful white gold band with a big, but not too big, diamond ring in the center, and two smaller sapphires on either side of the diamond. The sapphires were a beautiful, dark blue color that I loved. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I gaped at the ring.

"Are you going to say yes or what?" I heard somebody say. I turned and I saw that Edward proposing had caused a number of people to stop and watch anxiously.

"Of course I will marry you, I already told you that," I replied joyfully. As soon as I said that Edward slid the ring onto my ring finger on my left hand; it fit perfectly. Edward stood up and pulled me into a fierce hug. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you," I whispered into his ear after our short kiss ended.

"I love you too," he replied loudly so I could hear him over the mass amount of applause. He still had his arm around my waist as we started walking again. I looked around, and everyone was smiling at us and clapping. Well everyone except for Mike Newton. I could tell he was trying to look happy for me, but he looked a little depressed. I felt bad for him, but I loved Edward, and maybe now he could move on.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. In all of my classes, my teachers and friends told me congratulations and demanded to see my ring. Apparently the news of our engagement had gotten around fast. I didn't really mind though, I loved Edward and I loved the ring.

When school was finally over, we walked to Edward's car. "I can't believe you did that," I said as he opened my door for me.

"Well, I never officially proposed." He replied lazily.

"Why were you so shut off this morning?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I was nervous," he said embarrassedly.

"Why? I already said yes."

"I know, but I was still nervous. I didn't want you to have changed your mind or anything."

"Don't ever worry about me changing my mind about you Edward Cullen. I love you more than anything else in this world. I want to spend an eternity with you." As I said this, I put my hand on Edward's knee and made a circular motion with the tips of my fingers around his knee.

"I feel the same way about you. I also really wanted you to like your ring. That is why I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. I left when you fell asleep last night and bought it. I wanted to make sure that you liked it, so I asked Alice this morning."

"You have good taste. I love it so much."

"I'm glad you love it, love."

"I love you more though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of the characters**

**Sorry about the long wait guys, i've been super busy lately- hope you enjoy**

Edward and I were on the couch "studying" when I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway. I pulled away from Edward and stood up. I started pacing as I heard the car door slam. This was going to be the worst part of the whole engangment. I just knew that Charlie wasn't going to take this well.

"What is he doing here?" Charlie asked right when he walked in the door. He wasn't in a good mood, which was bad news, but I wanted to get it over with.

"Edward is here for moral support." I replied carefully. I kept my left hand behind my back so that Charlie wouldn't see the ring before I could tell him myself.

"Why do you need moral support?" Charlie asked, his tone going from extremely pissed off to worried in 10 seconds.

"There is something I would like to tell you Daddy." I stated.

"I figured that much."

"I know how you feel about Edward, and I respect your opinion Daddy, but I love him."

"Bells... what is going on?"

_Just blurt it out_ the litte voice inside my head whispered.

"Edward and I are engadged."

I watched as the color drained from Charlie's face. He didn't say anything for a good five minutes, he just stared at me like i had grown a second head or something.

"WHAT???????"

"Edward proposed to me today at school and I accepted."

"What the hell is wrong with you Bella?"

"Daddy?!?!?"

"This guy waits until you're completely in love with him and then just leaves, leaving you completely heartbroken, and then comes back proposing! No Bella, no way."

"Daddy, I love him, and he loves me." As I said this I walked over and put my hand in Edward's cool grasp.

"That is what he wants you to think. You can't do this Bella, you're throwing your life away."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are Bella. You are only 18 years old, you have your whole life ahead of you. Why do you want to rush into a marriage with a guy who completely broke your heart?

"O my god Dad shut up with the breaking my heart thing. That was in the past, ok, the past. The re is a lot of stuff that you don't understand about it so just shut up about it."

"I will not allow my 18 year old daughter to marry this jerk!"

"You are wrong about Edward, but you are right about one thing. I am 18 years old, which means I can marry whoever the hell I want and you have no say in the matter."

"Bells-"

"No Dad, listen to me. I love Edward, and that is never going to change, ever. I graduate in one month and I will be getting married soon after that whether I have your consent or not. I would love it if you would forget the past and just support us. You will lose me if you don't."

That speech hit the spot and I knew it. I knew that Charlie couldn't bare to lose me after everything.

"I feel the same way about Bella, sir, I really do." Edward said. As he spoke for the first time since Charlie had gotten there, he put his arm around my shoulders lovingly.

"Bells, honey. I love you more than anything. I just want you to be happy, and I am not convinced that you will be happy with your deisicion, if you get married, 5 or 10 years from now."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake you and mom did."

"If you are a hundred percent positive, then I'm happy for you."

I squeeled as I ran up and put my arms around Charlie's neck in a tight hug. "I love you Daddy," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Bells," he said as he let go of me. "Now call Renee, she will kill you if you don't tell her soon."


End file.
